This invention relates to a semiconductor device with a capacitor and to a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) comprises a capacitor which is required to be downsized but to have a larger capacitance. One of the techniques meeting the foregoing requirements is disclosed in WO 99/04434, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, the disclosed capacitor has a problem in its structural strength. Therefore, there is a need for a semiconductor device that has a capacitor with high structural strength, and a need for a fabrication method of the semiconductor device.